Crash
by girldevil
Summary: Rory bumps her car into someone and things happen after the incident. Future Fiction
1. Default Chapter

Title: Crash Email: detour_black@hotmail.com Author: Nina Paring: R/T Spoilers: None Summary: Leigh bumps her car into someone's and things happen after the car incident. Disclaimer: Damn…how I wish I really own them…hehe. Feedbacks: I would greatly appreciate it if you review my story. :)

2010 

_Damn traffic._ Leigh shrugged as she leaned her head against her car window. She was on her way to work and was already late for work and even worse, she's been stuck in traffic for almost half an hour on a rainy day. Then suddenly her cellphone started to ring, she quickly answered it, "hello?" 

"where are you and you're late," it was her co-worker, Faye. 

"11th street, stuck in traffic," she replied 

"oh fun," Faye said sarcastically, "Drew is wondering if you're going to show up," Faye said, mentioning her 37 years old boss. 

"well, tell him I'll be there as soon as I can and I hope he's not mad...did the meeting start already?" Leigh asked 

"yeah..." 

"arg! Damn traffic!" she groaned 

"don't worry, I'll tell him that you got stuck in traffic and it's not that he's going fire his favorite writer you know," said Faye 

Leigh shrugged, "alright, gotta hang up now and I'm gonna try to-" she was cut off when her body flew forward. 

"Leigh?" Faye frowned on the other line 

"urg...talk to you later..." she closed her cell and looked around. She groaned when she learned what just happened, she bumped into a car in front of her. 

"Look at what you did you bitch! You're gonna pay for this!" a man yelled at her when she got out of her car to examine the damage she made and a policeman came to them. 

"excuse me?" she frowned at him and noticed the trademark smirk plastered on his face, she recognized him right away 

the man smirked, "are you deaf or something?" 

Leigh's frown deepened and it was replaced with anger, "you know what, I was going to apologize for bumping into your stupid car because I was on the phone with my co-worker but now I don't think I should because you don't deserve it," 

"then I'll file a lawsuit, you want that?" he raised his brows at her 

"go ahead and I don't care," she hissed at him, "if you want, you can sue me and send me to jail," she said, "and I don't give a damn Dugrey. Still arrogant and an asshole, and after all those years, you haven't change at all, not even a bit. Looks like military school didn't make you a better man." She said in a sharp tone and headed back inside her car and drove away. 

Tristan Dugrey stood there, dumbfounded. No woman had talked to him like that and he was taken off guard when the woman knew who he was. _Who the hell is she?_ He wondered and looked at the damage of his car that she made, it was terrible. 

"Mr. Dugrey? Would you like me to report her?" the policeman asked him 

Tristan shook his head, "nah...leave her alone...what an interesting woman she is..." he said 

"I was afraid that you were going to report her sir," said the policeman 

He frowned, "and why not?" 

"uh well, one I am a fan of her column and second she's the Ambassador's granddaughter," the policeman said shyly when he said the first reason 

Tristan raised his brows, "column? What is she? A writer? And she's Richard Gilmore's daughter?" he asked 

"yes sir, she is a writer and been interviewed many times. I like her though I am married. And yes she's Leigh Gilmore, kin to Ambassador Gilmore," he said 

"Leigh Gilmore? I don't think I've heard of her. Anyways I better go," Tristan shrugged and the policeman nodded his head 

_Leigh Gilmore? Does Richard Gilmore have another granddaughter? _He wondered as he drove to work. 

Faye looked up when she heard something and saw that someone bumped into Leigh who just arrived .... 

Leigh growled, "arg! I hate this day I swear!" 

"what happened to you Leigh? Why are you so wet?" Faye asked 

"I need to change," she grunted moodily and disappeared 

"what was that Faye?" Drew poked his head from his office door 

"Leigh just arrived all drenched and Greg bumped into her and spilled coffee on her shirt," replied Faye 

Drew shrugged, "send her here when she's done please," 

"will do," 

Few minutes later she came out of the bathroom in clean dry clothes. She was glad that she brought extra clothes but she had to change her business clothes into a pair of tee and jeans. 

"Hey, Drew wants you in his office when you're done," Faye told her. Leigh shrugged, placed her bags on her desk and knocked on her boss' door. 

"Come in," 

Leigh opened the door and Drew looked up from his papers 

"I'm sorry I'm late," she apologized 

"Faye said you came in wet, what happened?" he asked. 

She didn't want to think about her counter with Tristan earlier but she felt that Drew might want to know so she told him. 

"Former high school classmate? Not best of friends either?" he asked after she told him everything 

"never liked that bastard. Called me Mary on my first day of school, got into fights with my then boyfriend...he's evil," she shuddered as she spoke 

Drew chuckled softly and nodded his head with interest, "very interesting, what did you say his name was?" 

"Tristan Dugrey," 

Drew looked at her with surprise, "the lawyer?" 

she shrugged on her shoulders 

"Leigh, I am very surprised at you. Tristan Dugrey is the youngest lawyer ever accomplished in the United States, how come you didn't know that?" 

"because I am not a _socialite_ and hate law," she sighed 

"still, as a writer, you must know and now you gave me an idea, I have a new assignment for you," Drew smiled sheepishly at her and she knew what he was thinking, she started to protest 

"no, no, no! If you tell me to interview him, I will hate you forever," 

"oh, your hatred for me will be worth it and yes, you are going to interview that former classmate of yours. Deadline will be next week got that?" 

"I really really really hate you Drew," Drew laughed at her 

"but you love me," 

Leigh rolled her eyes, "not anymore," and she left his office. 

"Tell me again why did I work here," she groaned as she sat down on her desk 

Faye frowned, "because you love to write, why?" 

"oh right but there is no way I am going to do this new assignment. Drew is evil, really really evil," 

Faye cocked her eyebrow, "your assignment is?" 

"interview Tristan Dugrey," she said bitterly 

Faye gasped, "you're lucky! That guy is one hottie," she grinned 

she shot her a look, "he is not a hottie and I hate him," 

"you sound like you know him," she said 

"ding ding ding, yes I used to know him and that is why I don't want to interview that bastard who was being an asshole earlier when I bumped into his car, god...he's...arg I hate him!" 

"what? You bumped into his car?" 

"yeah…then I was going to apologize but yet he called me bitch, that asshole," she growled 

"he sounds mean…" Faye raised her brows 

Leigh cocked her left eyebrow at her, "he is really mean," 

Faye chuckled, "oh well, I guess I better get to work and good luck with your assignment girl, looks like you're going to need it," 

"go away Faye," she groaned and Faye laughed as she headed back to her desk. 

_Do I have to do this?_ Leigh complained as she opened her daily planner. _Might as well get over it,_ she shrugged and picked up the phone and dialed the number. 

"Hello, Paris Mariano's speaking," 

"Paris," 

"Rory?" 

"Leigh," 

Paris, on the other line, rolled her eyes, "Rory, Leigh, same thing," 

"fine Rory to you, Leigh to my work," 

"okay so what do you need?" Paris asked 

"can't an old friend say hi?" 

"Rory, I know you didn't call me to say hi so spill and be quick because I have important things to do," 

"ouch Par, you made it sound like I am not important to you," 

"sorry Rory but I have tight schedule today..." Paris apologized 

"alright I got it, anyways I just called to ask for Tristan's firm's number," 

"his firm? Why not Tristan instead?" 

"because," 

"that is something you're not telling me," Paris said 

"I thought you have a tight schedule," 

Paris rolled her eyes, "alright alright, hold on," 

Leigh waited for a while and then Paris came back and gave her the number 

"thanks Paris" 

"and good luck with your interview 

Leigh frowned, "how did you know?" 

"why will you be asking for the number? I know you were not going to call him to catch up old times," 

"how smart," she mocked, "anyways tell Jess I said hi and gotta go," 

"will do, bye," and they both hung up and Leigh dialed the firm's number. 

"Hello this is Leigh Hayden of CNN, I would like to make an appointment for Tristan Dugrey...tomorrow is fine...around lunch?...sure, no problem...alright…thanks bye." 

"Good morning Mr. Dugrey, you have an appointment with Ms. Hayden from CNN at noon at Coffee Experience," Rhonda, his secretary, told him when he arrived to work 

Tristan shrugged at the message since he's been interviewed a lot by reporters. He went to his office and placed his suitcase on his desk and sat down. The woman yesterday was still on his mind, she had attracted him. Her brown hair and blue eyes reminded him of someone but couldn't place who and he could see that she is different from the women he used to date. He could see that she is serious and probably hard to get. _But do I know any Leigh? _He wondered and went to work. 

After few hours, Tristan put down his pen and leaned back against his chair. Rhonda knocked on his door and came in. 

"Mr. Dugrey, I just came in to remind you about your appointment and I'll be leaving for lunch," she said 

he nodded his head, "alright, see you later," he said and she left. He glanced at his watch, it's already quarter to noon and decided to leave the office. 

Rory was busily writing in her notebook while she sat at the corner in Coffee Experience. She was writing down the things she knows about Tristan and she couldn't wait for the hour to be over. He was supposed to be here by now but looks like he's running late. Rory shrugged as she put down her pen and took a sip of her coffee, the door opened and he has arrived. Rory watched him as he asked the waiter and the waiter pointed at her direction and he looked at her before he thanked the waiter. 

Rory folded her arms as he approached to her, she watched him and he showed no sign of recognition. 

"Ms. Hayden," he greeted 

"Mr. Dugrey," she said with a fake smile, "shall we get started?" 

"the faster, the better," he said as he sat down across of her 

"you're not the only one. Birthday?" she asked as she picked up her pen 

"June 24, 1983," 

"siblings?" 

"none," 

"status?" 

"single," 

Rory raised her brow at him, "what?" he asked 

"you're still single?" 

"uhuh, why is it hard to believe that?" 

She smirked and shook her head as she wrote, "you were a player in high school, and some people expected you to be on a relationship by now," 

"is this how you interview Ms. Hayden? I don't like the way you do your interview, unlike the others. I can't believe CNN allowed you to work for them," Tristan commented 

Rory took off her glasses and dropped down her pen, "it's how I want to interview you and I don't give a damn just because you're a high class lawyer," 

"excuse me?" Tristan was angered 

"can't believe you really have a low memory," she scoffed as she shook her head 

Tristan frowned as he stared at her, he didn't know what she's talking about until he started to recognize her 

"Leigh Gilmore," he said 

Rory smirked, "now I wonder if you ever had trouble with remembering your ex girlfriends' names then, how about Summer? Do you still remember her? Or Cara, Francie, or Kate, or should I go on?" 

"how did you know me?" he asked 

"curious much Tristan? Forget about it, let's focus on this and then it's over and I don't have to bother some guy like you," she said as she put back her glasses and picked up her pen 

"why lawyer?" she asked 

"you're related to Richard Gilmore," he said. Rory rolled her eyes, "yes I am, no more personal stuffs," 

"can't promise you there. I always get what I want. So if I want to know about you, then I am going to make sure I get it from you, and if not, from others," 

"gees, what a nosy snob," she muttered 

"I heard that," 

"oh I'm glad you did," she rolled her eyes, "now why lawyer?" 

"father wants me to," 

"enjoying work?" 

"sometimes, it depends," 

"hmmm, that's all," she said as she looked up to him with a straight face 

"that's it? You're going to badmouth me on the rest of your articles huh?" 

"and why will I do that? Badmouthing can destroy the person's ideal and even if I want to say that I have to interview a former classmate of Chilton who bumped into my car yesterday and called me bitch, what will people think of you?" 

"what did you say?"

"what?" 

"did you say Chilton?" Tristan asked 

"gees," she rolled her yes 

"we were classmates? Come on, I want to know," 

"curious very much," she shook her head, "and I better go. I have another appointment to attend," she said and picked up her stuffs, leaving him behind before he could catch up with her. 


	2. ch 2

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I was busy with my summer review class and I have a week left before my school resumes. Hopefully I'll be able to update another chapter by then. And by the way thank you to those you reviews my story, I appreciate it very much! :) Anyways here is the second chapter. 

It was already late evening when Tristan arrived home from work. He placed his suitcase on the table and noticed the red light blinking on his answering machine. He pressed the button and started to loosen his tie. 

*Beep* 

"Hi Tristan, it's me-" he rolled his eyes and pressed the erase button, 

*Beep* 

"Hey Tricket! I have been wondering when you're ever going to give me a call. Have I taught you nothing? Gee, what kind of cousin are you?" Tristan chuckled "Anyways I called to tell ya that grandpa is having a party this Saturday and he wants you to be there and you better be there or else I'll hunt you down. And also you GOTTA be there because I haven't seen you for awhile idiot. It's your fault that you kept yourself busy with work. Hmp! Anyways I hope to see you next week! Bye Tricket!" 

He shook his head as he smiled. It was his cousin Kelly and they have been close since they were younger. 

*Beep* 

"Hey, it's Paris. I called to see if you're going to Hartford this week. Of course I am going to be there with Jess because my parents expected me to. Plus we haven't seen each other for a while and we could catch up then. Anyways, oh yeah. How did your interview with Rory go? Hope you were not a jerk this time. See you soon." 

He frowned at Rory's name and suddenly his eyes widened. 

"No way…" he brought up his hand to his mouth with shock, "Rory Gilmore also known as Leigh Hayden…shit," he shut his eyes. He couldn't believe it. 

"just great…just great," he mumbled to himself and let out a sigh. 

The next day, Leigh knocked on the door. 

"come in," Drew said and she opened the door. He looked up when she entered, 

"Mr. Evil," she said 

he raised his brows at her, "say that again and I'll fire you," 

she smirked, "no you can't because you love me," 

"oh really? We'll see about that, and did you do the interview already?" he asked 

"yes, thanks a lot," she said, sarcastic 

Drew grinned, "then I love you and I will keep you here forever," 

"well, I hope you keep me here forever but I wish for a new boss who is not as evil as you," she added 

"I take that back, I'll fire you," he said. Leigh chuckled. 

"so what brought you here?" he asked, "unless you're asking me a favor," 

"uh, actually my mom called me last night and she wants me to go to Hartford this Friday to attend a socialite's party and knowing my grandmother, she expects me to be there," she shrugged 

"ah, not exactly your thing right? I will give you 4 days off but I still expect your article to be done when you get back," he said 

"see, you're evil," 

Drew gave her a look that says 'I'll kill you if you don't stop,'. She chuckled, "thanks Drew and I promise you that you will have your article, which is going to be full of harsh words about Dugrey, when I get back," 

"I believe if you do that, he might want to sue you," 

"no I don't think so," she shook her head 

"and how can you be sure?" 

"because," she simply said and left his office. 

"Where are you going?" Faye asked when she saw Leigh coming out from Drew's office 

"Hartford," 

"when are you leaving?" 

"Friday afternoon, I'll be back after 4 days. I don't really like socialite parties," she added 

Faye chuckled, "and it doesn't suit you right," 

"nice to know that," she laughed 

"hehe yeah, I was going to ask you if you would like come with us this Friday night but looks like you're unavailable," 

"we can do it other time," 

Faye nodded her head, "sure, anyways I gotta get back on this, deadline is today and I am not even ton," she groaned 

Rory chuckled, "that is you, Ms. Procrastinator, and it's your fault," 

"arg, don't remind me please." 

Late Friday afternoon arrived, Rory was on her way to Stars Hollow and she arrived before 7pm. 

"Mom!" she called as she got out of her car. The front door immediately opened and Lorelai came running and gave her a big hug. 

"I missed you!" she said 

Rory chuckled and hugged her mom, it's been a while since she last visited her mom. 

"I missed you too mom, sorry I couldn't visit that much, work is crazy," she said 

Lorelai only smiled, "it's alright, there's always the phone and email but it's never the same you know. Come on, we better get inside," she said and Rory picked up her bag from the backseat and went into the house. 

"Hey Rory," a voice greeted her, she turned around and smiled 

"hi step-daddy!" she greeted and gave Luke a hug 

"we missed you, it was awfully quiet here," he said 

she raised her brows, "what happened to mom's rambling?" she asked 

"um…I choked her with coffee?" he said 

"hey!" Lorelai playfully swatted him on his upper arm 

"but probably next year it won't be that quiet anymore, I think it's gonna be lot noisy," 

again, Rory raised her brows and looked at her parents 

"your mom's pregnant," Luke smiled 

Rory almost screamed, "oh my god! Mom you're pregnant? Aaahhh!! I am gonna be a big sister!!" she hugged her mom happily 

Luke smiled and decided to leave the two 

"I know, isn't gonna be great? Luke and I decided to have a kid, and never mind the age," 

"I'm so happy for you guys, but right now I need coffee," she said 

"that's my girl. Lukey!! Coffee!" Lorelai called and then there was a grunt was heard from the kitchen. 

Saturday morning, Rory woke up with the sunlight hitting directly on her face. She brought one arm over her face to block the light and few minutes later she decided to get up. 

"Morning mom, Luke," she greeted 

"her morning, how was your sleep?" Lorelai asked 

"good, what's for breakfast?" she asked as she took her seat on the table 

"pancakes," Luke replied and he was standing by the stove, making pancakes 

"yummy," Rory grinned and few minutes later, Luke placed a plate in front of her 

"thanks Luke," she said, "no prob," he said 

"by the way I forgot to ask, whose party?" she asked 

Lorelai thought for a minute, "I think Janlen Dugrey, and it's a celebration for turning 80," 

Rory almost choked on her food, "what? Janlen Dugrey??" 

Lorelai frowned, "yeah, why?" 

"oh great, he's gonna be there," she mumbled 

"who?" 

"Tristan," 

"Tristan? I don't remember him," her mom said, confused 

"Tristan, Bible Boy, PJ Harvey tickets, Mary, Evil Tristan…" 

"oh! That Tristan…hey there's something you're not telling me," 

"few days ago, I ran into him…in a car accident, but no one's injured," 

"and?" Lorelai raised her brows 

Rory frowned, "how did you know there is more?" 

"gees Rory, you're my daughter, so I know that you always leave details out," 

"okay okay, Drew gave me an assignment after hearing what happened when I showed up to work in wet clothes," 

"what kind of assignment?" 

"I had to interview him, but he didn't know me because he recognized me as Leigh Gilmore and at the accident, he was such a jerk," 

"oh, so he's gonna be there tonight?" 

"yes, most likely since Janlen is his grandfather," 

"you can avoid him," Luke said, suggesting 

"oh yes but when he sees me, I don't think so," she shook her head and finished her pancake 

"and I believe I haven't seen him so I wonder how he looks like," her mom said 

"he hasn't change that much, still cocky and arrogant. I thought military school was supposed to change him into a better man but looks like the other way round," she shrugged 

"you're disappointed," 

"huh?" 

Lorelai smirked, "you're disappointed because he's not a better man," 

"well yeah…that day of the accident when I recognized him, I thought we could catch up, but then he was a jerk and I got angry. He is impossible and unpredictable." 

"Mom hurry, grandma doesn't like us being late!" Rory yelled from the foot of the stairs and few minutes later, Lorelai finally came down

"What took you so long?" Rory asked

"i couldn't find my shoes, now let's go before mom gets mad," Lorelai said and Luke was already waiting in the car.

When they arrived, Emily opened the door and said 'you're late'

"sorry mom," Lorelai apologized

"Rory dear, I'm glad you're here, it's been awhile," Emily said when she saw Rory 

"hi grandma," she hugged her 

"where's dad?" Lorelai asked 

"I'm afraid he couldn't make it. He's in Romania right now telling with some problems," Emily shrugged 

"oh," 

_I envy you dad, you didn't have to attend this party _Lorelai thought 

"we better get going now," Emily said 

"yeah we should," Lorelai said sarcastically and Emily didn't miss that tone. 

When they arrived at the Dugrey mansion, young and old were everywhere in the place. Emily went over to where Janlen was standing and gave her greetings. Lorelai, Luke and Rory did the same thing and after few minutes, Rory decided to look who is around. When she rounded the corner, she found Jess standing against the doorframe; she smiled and made her way to him. 

"hey Jess," he jumped, Rory laughed 

"Rory!" he hugged her 

"hey, it's been awhile, how are you doing?" she asked 

"I'm doing good and Paris is driving me crazy sometimes, but others than that, everything is fine. How about you?" he asked 

"I am doing good too, work's sometimes crazy especially Drew, he's evil," she shrugged 

"tell me about it," he said 

"he made me do an article about Evil Tristan and I had to interview him," she said as she looked around to see if he had arrived 

"you're looking for him?" he raised his brows 

"to avoid him," she said 

Jess smirked, "I don't think you can," 

"why? She frowned 

"he's over there," he pointed and Rory looked at the direction he pointed. Tristan was standing in the middle of the room and his eyes were on her. 

Tristan had arrived earlier and found Kelly. 

"Hey Kel," he said, Kelly turned around and hugged him 

Tristan laughed at her sudden action and hugged her back. 

"I'm glad you're here," she grinned 

"sure, sure," he said 

she playfully hit him on the arm 

"so did you come alone?" she asked 

"yep, how about you?" he asked 

"I brought Martin with me and he's somewhere else," 

Tristan cocked his eyebrow, "somewhere else with a girl?" 

"hey!" Kelly said 

Tristan laughed 

"hey, can you hold this for me? I remember I got something for you when I went to Paris and I am just gonna get it, don't go anywhere," she said as she handed him her wine glass. Tristan stood where he stood and he looked at his grandfather's direction. An older woman was with him and he recognized her. It was Emily Gilmore. He turned to see the people behind her. Lorelai Gilmore and a man was with her and then his eyes moved to the younger, it was Rory. His breath stopped. He stared at her. He didn't know why but he found her beautiful in her dark blue dress. Stunning and innocent. Her brown hair lose and wore only lip gloss and light eye shadow. He didn't know how long he's been staring at her until a man pointed at him and saw Rory looking at him. He was caught.


End file.
